


Thanks for your help

by ausynja



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Omegaverse, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ausynja/pseuds/ausynja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Omega Jack and Omega Hiccup go into heat, and Alpha Aster is just the Alpha to get them both through their heats."<br/>idea by frostbitten-pooka-roo (tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They say that when two people live together, they will synchronise their cycle if they are close enough.  
Jack and Hiccup were close enough. They lived in the same apartment they shared as room-mates. Also they had been friends since kindergarten. It didn't strike them that much when their cycles began to synchronise. Sometimes it was rather handy that they both went in heat at the same time. Sometimes it was not.  
It wasn't embarrassing anymore. Because both were in their separate rooms, dealing with their heat. Later on they discovered toys they could use together. The double dildo was their favourite. Unfortunately these usually came without a knot. But still, after the first few embarrassing moments, both omega learned how good this dildo actually was. They didn't have to be alone while masturbating anymore. Hiccup even discovered that it helped him reducing the pain in his dick by just pleasuring Jack. Of course it wasn't the same when he filled the other with a dildo. But it made his cock twitch and sometimes even come. They sometimes forgot about the toys and fucked each other. This, too, didn't bring the satisfaction an omega needed during heat, but it made things more bearable. Knowing that a friend was there, helping, and just taking care of the other. 

~

Until one day the two made a terrible - or blessed - encounter with the young man who had just moved into the opposite apartment. It didn't take much time for the two friends to figure out that this guy was an alpha. He almost reeked of the typical alpha smell.  
Their first heat with the new neighbour around was so different from all the other times. Neither of the two concentrated on the other but on the smell that seemed to seep through the walls.  
Like usual, before the sexual part of the heat started, they played "Rock, Paper, Scissors", to determine who would be fucked first. Hiccup won and not two hours later he had Jack's cock inside of him, covered in slick and driving in and out of him. At the same time, Hiccup stroked his own member hard, while Jack pushed a dildo deep inside his own ass.  
"Hiccup, I need you to fuck me!"  
"Just a little more I'm about to…", but he couldn't finish his sentence as Hiccup came, covering the mattress underneath him with semen. Jack continued to push inside his friend. After a few breaths Hiccup managed to separate himself from Jack. He groaned a bit in annoyance, but he quickly shut up as Hiccup placed him on a cleaner part of the mattress. He gave his friend a kiss, got hold of the dildo Jack had been using and pushed it inside his friend. Slowly but picking up speed every other second.  
"Scream for me!", ordered Hiccup as Jack had been covering his mouth with his hands.  
"But they'll hear us!"  
"I don't care! Scream or I stop!"  
The warning alone made Jack oblige and his moans got louder and louder. Pale fingers dug into the covers and Jack screamed - if a little quiet - when he finally came, spreading his cum all over his stomach.  
The next thing he felt was how Hiccup removed the thick dildo from his ass, inserting another. The double dildo.  
Their heat had only started.  
Neither of them knew that usually no one could hear them, unless someone was focussing on what was going on. And so their neighbour sat in an armchair, close to the wall. He could hear the two men having sex with each other, while he stroked his own hard dick. He imagined how it would be, stuck between the two of them, fucking one in his sweet ass, fingering the other. Or having both of them showing their slick covered assholes to him. Both panting, begging to fuck them hard. How he'd fuck them! The whole night! Doing them so hard that neither of them could be walking the next day. He'd make them scream and beg. Ravishing their omega bodies until they'd be covered in bruises and hickeys.  
It wasn't the first time he came this night after listening to the two on the other side of the wall.

~

It was just three days into their heat.  
Both lay on Hiccup's bed, tired and half asleep, when suddenly the bell rang. It was just midday so who would it be?  
Hiccup and Jack just wrapped a blanket around their naked bodies and made their way to the door. Walking wasn't easy as they tried not to smear slick all over the fabric.  
Jack opened up the door and greeted a seemingly young man with grey hair.  
"Hey could I come in for a second?"  
Jack and Hiccup looked at each other, then their apartment which was a witness to their constant pleasuring.  
"No!", answered Jack. "What do you want?"  
The stranger smiled and leaned onto the door frame, scratching his chin. The smell of the alpha became so much more dominant that Hiccup's dick twitched and began to grow.  
"I've been hearing you two for the last three days."  
The two blushed. "Yeah, sorry! We will be quieter! Sorry again!"  
"No!", said the stranger a bit louder and stopped Jack from closing the door. "I wanted to offer you my help."  
Hiccup and Jack looked at each other. The last dozens of hours they had been daydreaming about the stranger and his strong smell. Now here he was, offering his "help".  
"Uhm… I… thanks but no thanks." It was rather difficult to refuse the offer. This was some stranger after all.  
But said stranger had heard the uncertainty of the auburn man. So he took a step forward, pressing his body gently against the others. Hiccup moaned and came instantly.  
"See. I told you I can be of help!", whispered the stranger. "My name's Aster and you are?"  
"Jack, Hiccup." The white haired pointed at himself then his friend. With wide eyes he had watched the spectacle. Gosh did he want Aster to do the same to his body!  
At first Jack closed the door. It seemed like a pact. Now they had the alpha with them in their apartment. No one would know. No one would see.  
Aster placed his strong hands on Hiccup's shoulders and gently pushed the blanket aside.  
"Where?", he whispered. Hiccup did not move, so Jack clutched his blanket a bit more around his own body, took Aster's hand and gently pulled him into his own bedroom. This one was a bit tidier than Hiccup's.  
"Would you just sit down I just… need to get something."  
Aster nodded and pulled Hiccup onto the bed with him. "Sure."  
"Okay!" Jack felt the slick run down his thighs thanks to the deep voice of the other. So he rushed into Hiccup's room and picked up all their toys. They had never had a threesome with someone else. But porn movies always showed toys involved. Maybe they could be useful. If not, to he'll with those few minutes he just spend bent down to pick up the colourful dildos.  
When Jack came back into his room, with the box in his hands he saw Aster and Hiccup on his bed. Both naked. Hiccup on his knees, forearms supporting his weight, Aster behind him, already three fingers inside the other. The pleasured moans from Hiccup and their mixed smell, aroused Jack. So he placed the box on the ground, rather close to the bed. None of the two did look up to him. Jack didn't care! At first he sat down in front of Hiccup's lower half and began to stroke his cock. Aster arched a brow and slipped a fourth finger into the squirming omega. Hiccup almost screamed from the pleasure he received.  
Jack then got up from the floor. He didn't want to be the one just watching and not receiving anything. So he gave Hiccup a deep kiss. Helped him up to his knees, and licked over his torso, nibbling and licking his nipples. Their cocks touched. Precum leaked already a bit. Jack's slick wet his bed covers. Aster watched the two. His own dick grew harder from the sight in front of him.  
Scratching Hiccup's back slightly, the white haired placed his lips to his friend's ear. "Suck me!"  
Blue eyes pierced the grey ones from the man behind Hiccup, before he closed them to move down on Hiccup. Just as he had reached his navel, Jack turned a bit, lying on his back. Sliding a bid deeper down, he soon had Hiccup's cock in front of him. Hiccup had fallen down onto his forearms again, Jack's genitalia in front of his face. He stuck a tongue out and licked over the half hard member. Jack quivered and took Hiccup's dick into his mouth. He began sucking. Hiccup moaned and let his tongue roll around Jack's glans. Aster, having watched their scenario, was sure that this was the right moment to finally claim Hiccup with his dick. He removed his fingers, dried them on the covers and opened up a condom. Then he slipped it over his dick, positioned himself in front of the auburn man and pushed deep into the other.  
Hiccup groaned loudly and almost lost all strength to hold himself in place. His cheek touched Jack's dick. Slowly Aster pulled out of him, only to push back in. Jack, kind of sensing the other's movement, sucked especially hard at the same time as Aster buried himself inside of Hiccup. He almost screamed.  
"Oh fuck yeah! You do sound much better in real life!", muttered Aster and got hold of Hiccup's hips. Blunt fingernails dug into his skin. Another thrust and Hiccup hissed loudly. "Oh gods! More!"  
Aster grinned. Jack couldn't due to his position but he licked Hiccup's length in approval. One of his hands had reached for the box he had been thinking about to take with him. Rummaging around he had to guess what he had in hand. Until he finally found what he was looking for. A bright red dildo with a knot. Holding it up to Hiccup's face, he hoped his friend would understand what he wanted. He did and gave Jack a silent sign to move his hips a little. So Jack placed both feet onto the bed, to give Hiccup more access. Not half a minute later, and the dildo was pushed inside of him. Now it was the other's turn to moan out loudly.  
"What sweet sounds you make! I definitely need to fuck you, too!" Aster increased the speed on Hiccup, while he mimicked the other's movement to drive the dildo inside of Jack. The room filled up with heat, and the smell of sex.  
Jack had Hiccup's cock buried deep inside his mouth, while his friend rammed a thick dildo inside his ass, as Aster was behind Hiccup, driving his big, hard cock in and out of the omega.  
In and out of the wet heat of the other. Deeper and deeper. Moans and sounds of pleasure filled the little apartment as Aster rocked his hips a few more times into Hiccup. Every time seemingly deeper as the one before. His hands tightened around his hips as his knot grew before he released his load into the freckled ass. Hiccup almost screamed but put a hand in front of his face to stop the sound, as the big knot inside him stopped all motion and trapped him to the other. His own cum shot down Jack's throat. The white haired omega choked a little at first as he was caught by surprise. But made sure to swallow all of it down, before he released his friend.  
Now all knew that Jack was the only one who hadn't come yet. So Hiccup bowed his head down and took Jack's still hard member into his mouth, resuming sucking him, as his hand continued to push the dildo deeper into his ass.  
"Faster!", moaned Jack and Hiccup followed his command, pushing the dildo faster into his friend.  
Aster just had to watch. His cock was temporarily stuck inside of Hiccup. But just watching the two helping each other, seeing the slippery red plastic, with a fake knot rammed inside the omega, made him wish for more! He just wanted to fuck the other! He wanted his cock to be covered in Jack's slick! He wanted to see him riding him! He wanted to hear Hiccup scream, no hands muffling the sound! He wanted to be the one who made both moan in pleasure!  
But Jack was out of reach. Unless…  
His fingers slid over Hiccup's back to his neck and chin, pulling him slowly up. "Leave it to me.", he whispered and placed a kiss to the omega's lips. He could taste Jack on him. Gosh did he also taste good!  
A hand stroked slowly over Jack's side, over to his abdomen and took his aching cock. Jack hissed and threw his head back.  
"What a good boy you are!", whispered Aster and increased the speed so he would catch up with Hiccup's rhythm. "Now come for me!", he ordered in his deep and raspy voice.  
Jack was not able to resist the command and came, his load covering his stomach, just as Hiccup's.  
His auburn friend slowed down with the movements of the dildo, but Aster kept milking Jack until he whimpered and begged the other to stop.  
Not a second later, Hiccup who was tied to Aster flopped down onto the bed. Both lay there, panting but happy. Jack followed, crawling up so Hiccup could hug him from behind. So the three lay there, spooning. A smile on all of their faces.  
"Thanks for your help." Finally Hiccup managed to say something after their first encounter at the door.  
"My pleasure!", answered Aster.  
"Mine, too!", said the two omega in unison.  
All three giggled and got quiet for a moment. Hiccup dozed off. The breathing and the warmth around him made him tired, also the fact that he had had the best orgasm he ever had added well to the mix.  
Movement was, what woke him. Aster's arm over Hiccup's side, his hand around Jack's cock stroking him again, while Jack pushed his ass closer to Hiccup's cock, which was already hard again.  
"Oh fuck me!", whimpered Jack. Hiccup reached up with his hand and inserted two fingers into his slick asshole, preparing him for Aster to fuck him, this time.


	2. Don’t Wake Him Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a weekend and Aster just want to get out of bed, but two asleep omega won’t let him.

The new apartment was bigger than their last one. The kitchen came fully furnished and the last owner had left them his couch. He had bought himself a new one and if the guys would want it, he'd give it freely to them. The three had agreed. Neither of them had a couch. Just chairs. Which wasn't that bad considering, but a couch was much more comfortable.  
The rooms where bigger, too. Besides the large living room, there were three more rooms. Each of them almost equally as big as the other two. They played scissors, stone and paper to determine who would get the smaller room. It was Jack. He had grumbled a lot, made unfunny jokes about it, and was generally just too annoying about it.  
Aster and Hiccup had dared Jack, to complain once more and they would use earplugs to not hear him anymore.  
Three days without hearing anything did suck. But Jack had also stopped complaining. Most of the time.

Moving into a new home takes time. Boxes need to be emptied, personal stuff needs to be put in place and different arrangements need to be getting used to.  
For Hiccup it was weird, to not share a wall with Jack. In their last apartment they had had their beds on the wall. Beds both close to the same wall. They would knock on the wall if either one couldn't sleep. Rarely Hiccup could hear Jack snoring (and vice versa). But not anymore.  
Jack had to get used to the moon that shone into his room the entire night. He didn't have any blends and so he would be awake all night, because the moon shone too bright. (Later on he found great company in the moon whenever something troubled him.)  
Aster had to get used to share his place. From early on he had always lived alone. He had wanted to share his space with somebody else but had never found one he'd click with. But with these two.  
They could be terrible at times! Bickering with each other. Jack throwing pots at Hiccup (which happened only once in their old place). And the general turbulence that happened when three people lived together.  
Aster smiled in his sleep as he recalled the incident with the pots. One had hit Hiccup right in the face. Jack had apologised instantly and had placed a cool pad to his head. Aster had contributed the healing kiss, to both of the two other young men. Also he had warned Jack to never do this again or he, Aster, would get really angry.  
His smile grew bigger, remembering Jack's face while being threatened, and turned in his sleep, hitting Jack's waist and then curling his arm around it. Subconsciously Jack snuggled into the touch.

It wasn't that easy sometimes to deal with two omega at the same time. Both, Hiccup and Jack, were quite a handful. But at times like these, roughly five to three days before their heat, both of them would sneak into Aster's bed and cuddle the whole night. If it was a weekend, usually most of the day, too.  
He loved them both. Loved Jack's playfulness and Hiccup's sassiness. Loved the interaction, the cuddling, the sex. The many different forms of sex.  
There were three different types outside their heat:  
Just with Jack, because only the two wanted it.  
Just with Hiccup, because they needed it.  
Cuddling that turned into sex, either with only one or both at the same time.  
And then, there was their heat.  
A threesome outside their heat was already amazing. Hiccup and Jack, knowing each other so well already, instinctively pleasured each other. They didn't really have to think twice about how to include Aster in their play.  
(They usually focused on concentrating on their alpha as both knew that once they would be in heat, they would be getting everything in return.)

~

The morning Aster awoke after dreaming about throwing pots at Hiccup's face, he still had Jack in his arm. His face turned towards him, still sleeping. On his bum he felt Hiccup's own. A simple yet comfortable feeling. The tree of them together in one bed. Cuddling like a big family. Aster smiled and placed a kiss to Jack's forehead. The male sighed and cuddled Aster even more. This was definitely _not_ what he had wanted to achieve. Especially not when he felt now Jack's erect member press into his thigh.  
The alpha had three possibilities now. Untangle himself from Jack's embrace without waking him (which wasn't difficult at all) or stay by his side waiting for him to wake up, or he would take the chance and wake Jack up in a pleasuring manner.  
As he decided for the first option, he kissed Jack's forehead again and tried to move into a sitting position. Tried to as in getting rid of Jack's arms, accidentally brushing over his cock earning a moan from the omega.  
Aster rolled his eyes, trying to stay focused. He felt something bubbling up in his own nether regions.  
No! He wanted Jack to enjoy his sleep for as long as he could! His heat would start soon and sleep would be rare then!  
So he shook his head, trying to forget the imaged of a naked Jack in front of him, as Aster tried to climb over Hiccup.  
Tried to as in Hiccup turned around just as Aster had placed a hand besides his face.  
Jack's arm still around his waist, limply, and Hiccup now placing his arm around Aster's neck, he found himself trapped between the two.  
That was option number one gone!  
Smiling and placing his forehead to Hiccup's he decided to stay in bed some more.  
Just as he was dozing off again, he felt Jack rubbing his erection on his buttocks. Trying to ignore it, trying as in turning back around to face Jack, holding him with one arm in place, the other arm trying to push his abdomen away from him. Trying as in accidentally touching his cock, and Jack thrusting a little more towards the other.  
That was option number two gone!  
Having trouble now containing his own arousal, Aster stopped pushing the other away, to get hold of his cock and stroke it slowly. Jack exhaled heavily.  
With slow strokes he continued. Only wanting Jack to wake up to a pleasuring feeling, his dozy eyes to focus on Aster's, to moan again and to cum with a smile on his face.  
If there ever was something as a connection between two omega, it happened now.  
Hiccup's arm, which had been around the alpha's neck, disappeared to only snake around his waist, down to his hips. Long, fingers curled around his dick. Aster realised _how_ erect he had been as Hiccup began to stroke him. A hot feeling shot from his nether region into his stomach. Giving a deep sigh, Hiccup continued to stroking. A second later followed a kiss to his strong shoulders.  
“Are you awake?” Asked Aster with a whisper.  
A nod, followed with the rustling of blankets let Aster know that he wasn't the only one awake.  
“Jack's still sleeping!” He informed the other omega.  
“As usual!” Came a breathed answer from Hiccup.  
The stroking continued. Aster didn't stop fondling Jack and Hiccup didn't stop massaging  Aster's cock.  
“I'm awake! What are you doing?!”  
“The same you do to him!” Hiccup nodded towards Jack, moaning quietly in his sleep.  
“Hic! You know you don't have to!”  
“I know!”  The alpha heard the smirk in those words. “But I want to!”  
And now Hiccup's own hard cock was piercing Aster from behind.  
“Hiccup! What?”  
“Shhh! Don't wake Jack!”  
Hiccup had begun to rub himself on Aster, his hard member between the other's buttocks.  
“Hiccup! That's too good!”  
“I know! But how about this?”  
His hand and cock were gone a second later. Aster shivered having lost all sensation, his body craving for more. He heard more rustling of covers, movement on the bed. Suddenly Jack jerked into the alpha's hand, disrupting the sound as he also moaned a little louder. Then Hiccup appeared again.  
Under the covers.  
His hot breath on Aster's thighs.  
“Hiccup! No!” He tried to whisper but the omega had already begun to lick his cock. Aster bit his lip. His cock ached for contact. Hiccup provided him with such hot and wet contact as he let his tongue circle around his glans.  
His own moan mixed with Jack's were unheard by the male under the covers. It was hot down there, almost no air to breathe. Pushing aside the thoughts of air and breathing, Hiccup continued to circle his tongue around the tip of his Aster's cock. Even though he could not hear much of his moaning, Hiccup knew how to pleasure his alpha. His hand stroked the base of the pulsating cock before him, as he took him deeper into his mouth.  
Aster bit his lower lip to not wake Jack. The sleeping omega rocked his hips slowly into the other's hand, bumping into Hiccup's head a few times.  
Aster's free hand had found its way onto Hiccup's head, buried in strands of hair. He didn't push him deeper down.

Never having admitted it, Hiccup loved it when he felt his alpha's hand in his hair. And sometimes he loved it when he pushed him deeper onto his cock. It was just the instinct that made him do it. And the instinct for the omega to pleasure his alpha.  
Fingertips brushing over thighs Hiccup took a deep breath and sucked a little harder, the hard cock deeper in his mouth.  
Aster groaned loudly, Jack's eyes sprang fully open.  
“Wha-?!”  
But Aster stopped any other word coming out of his mouth as he closed it with his lips. The kiss was a bit rougher than wanted. Hiccup still sucking him off, his own hand still around Jack's member. Just that Jack had stopped thrusting his dick into Aster's hand.  
Unable to speak as the alpha bit his lower lip and thrusting his tongue into Jack's mouth; his pale hands wandered under the blanket, tracing his cold fingertips over his arm, his own fingers feeling Hiccup's hair now.  
“I see what's going on!” Whispered Jack as he leaned his head back to be able to speak. “You're having fun without me!”  
Aster just smirked, trying not to moan “You were the first! You and your hard cock! You just didn't wake up!”  
“Well, now I am awake!”  Jack smirked back and dove right in for more kisses, which Aster granted him. The alpha's hand closed around Jack's cock again. With stronger strokes, he had Jack moaning sweetly into his ears within seconds, but gasped when Hiccup took him all into his mouth before retreating.  
His head made Jack and Aster separate from the stroking and kissing. Auburn hair emerged from the blanket, his face towards Aster.  
“You were wonderful!” Whispered Aster.  
“Hiccup’s sucking dick again!” Jack laughed and placed his head onto his fellow omega shoulder.  
“Well, you know I am good at it!”  
“You're the best!”Cconfirmed Jack, biting Hiccup's shoulder playfully. He moved closer, letting Hiccup feel the hard dick in his back.  
“And if you don't stop teasing me…”  
“What then?” Asked Jack and let his torso touch Hiccup's back. His cock even closer to his body.  
Hiccup shivered ever so slightly but almost jumped when a rather cold finger touched his asshole.  
“Jack!” Both, Aster and Hiccup, had raised their voices.  
“What?” Asked the omega innocently as he let Hiccup twitch again as he slipped a fingertip into the other. “I'm just paying him a bit for his sucking duties!”  
Hiccup threw his head back as Aster's warm finger joined Jack's.  
“Your heat's gonna start tomorrow.” Whispered Aster. “I can feel some slick in you!”  
Hiccup couldn't say much as the finger of the alpha dove deeper into him.  
“Jack?” He muttered after he had placed a kiss to Hiccup's throat. “Gimme the lube.”  
Without a word, Jack turned around to reach for the nightstand and opened a drawer. In the meantime Aster moved Hiccup to turn around as well. His spit covered cock was pulsating just inches away from Hiccup's entry.  
The lube was quietly handed over. Jack stole a kiss from Hiccup, to only continue kissing him as Aster's first finger entered him. Then a second. Slowly they moved inside and back out. Hiccup groaned quietly.  
“How does it feel?” Asked Jack in a teasing manner. “Good, amazing, or fuck me already?!”  
“Turn around and I'll show you!” Spit Hiccup, his gaze not able to hold Jack's long enough to see the glint in his eyes. The tip of Aster's cock was circling his hole.  
Spreading his buttocks apart, Jack's ass met Hiccup's cock.  
“Show me!” He ordered.  
“Hey play nice!” Came Aster's voice from behind Hiccup.  
“I'm gonna show him what's nice!” Answered Hiccup, retrieving the lube from somewhere behind Aster. He spread a bit of it on his fingers and without any warning let it slip into Jack's asshole. Jack closed his eyes and moaned a _yes_.  
Not much sooner a second finger followed.  
Watching the whole scenery before him Aster couldn't stop but look at the two. Jack was so needy to feel a cock inside of him. Hiccup, so desperate to give him what he wanted that he almost forgot about himself. Terrbile trait! Always thinking about others wellbeing.  
He watched them, felt how Hiccup's hand moved, saw Jack reacting, knew from experience what this meant. Hiccup was about to fuck him!  
An idea came to Aster's mind.  
He kept on watching his two omega in front of him. Timed the moment right and let his cock slide inside of Hiccup just as he filled Jack up with his own cock. The moaning of all three was a little louder than usual.  
There was a pause as all of them had to get used to the situation. Especially Hiccup. His own ass was filled with his alpha's cock while his own member was buried inside of Jack.  
Fingernails dug into Jack's thigh.  
“Come on love! Move a little for me!” Ordered Aster with a quiet voice.  
Licking his lips, the omega in the middle complied. The weirdest sensation running through his body. He was fucked from behind while he was fucking someone else.  
Jack groaned some swear words. His hand reached back to grab Hiccup's bum to pull him closer.  
“Deeper!” He moaned.  
“Faster!” Whispered Aster from behind, his head resting on Hiccup's shoulder.  
Hiccup complied. His thrusts were getting deeper at first. He slipped out of Jack a few times before Aster came closer. Now Hiccup seemed trapped in the middle. But it made the access easier. He could now go faster and deeper at the same time. Jerking his own cock, Jack cried out the loudest. Almost incapable to shut up he breathed a lot of _“fuck me”_ and _“deeper”_.  
Hiccup concentrated on moving correctly. In and out, faster, deeper, and faster again.  
Aster had buried his head in Hiccup's hair.  
“Hic, you're enjoying it?” He whispered into his ear.  
The omega nodded.  
“Cum for me!”  
“Sorry! I'm first!” Said Jack and another loud “ _fuck”_ escaped him as he jerked a few more times and shot his seed all over the covers.  
Letting Hiccup slide out of him, Jack turned and gave the other a kiss to the lips.  
Seeking his chance Aster moved out of Hiccup, to only thrust hard back in. Leaning into the touch, giving the other more access to his ass, Hiccup moaned into Jack's mouth.  
“Is his hard cock fucking you?!”  
“Yes!” Answered Hiccup the question.  
“Then be a good boy and make him cum!” Smiled Jack.  
“Let him be!” Ordered Aster to no avail.  
The omega knew what to do to make the alpha come pretty quickly. It never failed.  
And right now, it didn't fail either.  
With another thrust, Hiccup clenched around the other. Not being able to control it, he came right into his omega.  
Jack had started to jerk off Hiccup. Aster's slow thrusts added to the friction and Hiccup groaned loudly as he couldn't hold it anymore.  
Kisses from Jack and Aster followed swiftly to his neck and shoulders, his mouth and chest.  
“You know,” began Aster, “I remember a time when you were much more shy!” And kissed Hiccup's neck.  
He didn't get an answer from the omega as he had closed his eyes again.

**Author's Note:**

> Always have safe sex with people you don't know!!!
> 
> (If anything seems non-con, this was not intended to be non-con! It's omegaverse and to me that means things work kinda differently and are all with consent!)


End file.
